Decision Time
by koa-chan
Summary: Decision time. It rings a bell in Kanon's ears, and as they sit in their prison cell, he looks over to his prince. / Kanon/Schneizel


**A/N: **Look what I found lurking in my hard drive! MUAHAHAHAH!!!

MyGAWD - this is maybe some old fic I've written. It's all done - and I thought WTF, why didn't I post this?

Maybe, maybe.. it's a late celebration for my request e-mail to the FFNet admin to add_ Kanon-san _in the character list. lolz - I'm glad they heeded my request. Carline and Guinevere are there, so why not Kanon, right? He's everyone's favorite uke-... err, aide.

_Warning, implied shounen-ai._

Enjoy.

* * *

**Decision Time**

* * *

Decision time. It rings a bell in Kanon's ears, and as they sit in their prison cell, he looks over to his prince. Schneizel was still his prince, no matter what.

But the prince's untensed form was something that kills him.

Schneizel was okay with this.

The Emperor, or Zero, if it was still appropriate, had wanted them on death row and Schneizel was alright with it.

Kanon looks down - he couldn't bear this. Seeing his prince in this state - merely a doll, a puppet...

Smooth fingers reach his cheek and tuck a stray strand of pink hair behind his ear and Kanon looks up and sees his prince smile reassuredly.

Decision time. He will follow.

Because the affection hasn't faded.

"We'll be alright."

There was no way that could happen, but Kanon simply leans in to the touch and looks down, tries not to break down in tears because this was all so wrong, yet so comforting. His prince's touch chased away some dread and soothed him to an endless extent and that look was just breathtaking.

The words and the thoughts were wrong, yet the affections and the feelings were so damn right.

It was still Schneizel. Still the prince he knew, believed and loved. In some ways, this might be wrong - but he decided this feels right at the moment.

* * *

Decision time. Reality slaps him straight in the face, and he could say nothing. Nothing at all.

They will die tomorrow.

He had tried to avoid this thought. But reality bites hard and all he can do was stare into space.

There was no way out of this.

His head remains leaning on his prince's shoulder, and his hands remain clenched together as they sat in their shared cell.

He remains close to his prince, and his prince remains close to him.

And Schneizel still had his head held high. He still believed in Lelouch - all because of that cursed power of Geass.

His prince seemed so strong, but it was all in the puppetry, wasn't it?

Hoping was futile, and he couldn't bear to see a very different Schneizel. It had haunted him - his prince was lost now. A victim of a perfectly fabricated lie.

Kanon tries not to cry again. The shoulder he was leaning into was still welcoming and still strong. It was still Schneizel, who holds his hand and tries to comfort him. Uncaring of prying, accusing, judging eyes. Astonished, confused, bewitched, shocked stares.

Decision time. Kanon would give up.

Perhaps death will release this curse.

If that is what it takes to see his prince free of these invisible manipulative threads, then he'd choose it wholeheartedly.

He'd welcome death with open arms, because this was still, still Schneizel - but the puppet strings clung tight and Kanon sees it clearly.

So freedom was his choice.

* * *

Decision time. It was all a big stage. The reality was that everything had been a lie.

He saw through it, and Kanon only stares back as he realizes everything. He had read this set-up. He KNEW this set-up.

And he knew just what the hell had happened as he sees Lelouch fall down from that platform, all bloody and, clearly, dying. Kanon knows what was happening.

But there was something else he read through.

Schneizel's expression as Zero appeared. That face that was full of hope and adoration. Or was it nonchalance? A cross between those.

Kanon couldn't look. It IS Schneizel, yes. It IS the puppet, the doll, the mere slave.

Reduced to this...

Everything was just reduced to this.

Decision time. Kanon will remain loyal.

This is his only choice. Somehow, even though they have different beliefs now, he will stand by his prince.

This is the only thing he could do right now - stand by the puppet, even if it was only a puppet.

He is merely an aide, after all.

And his duty calls for obedience.

So Kanon would obey, because he would do anything to still grasp what was left of the prince he was loyal to.

Because there was still a part of Schneizel that stayed.

The affectionate, thoughtful prince was still there beneath the plastic, forcefully-engraved mask of devotion to what was once their enemy.

And, Kanon wishes that somewhen, somehow... he will be able to reach that remaining part of his prince. That entity that made him this loyal, this fervent.

Decision time. It may hurt, it may sting, it may kill him inside, but Kanon would stand tall - this is what the old Schneizel would have wanted for him to do.

He'd give in, but will not give up. If that was impossible, he'd make it possible. Zero wasn't the only one legible to try and do so, after all.

* * *

**.FIN.**

* * *

**A/N:** ^_^

Review?


End file.
